Parades are a Form of Art Yeah Right
by BeForever
Summary: The flock convinced Max to take them to a parade but what happens when a little 'rain' falls on it? They must take cover in the supercenter of America WalMart. Changed location. Funny story. Please R&R!


_A/N: These characters are the creation of James Patterson, I take no responsibility for them or what I make them do…evil laughter occurs_

_Sorry for the delay on all of my stories. Yes, I know I should be working on my Twilight stories but I had a sudden impulse to do a Maximum Ride one after getting the third Maximum Ride book three days before it's supposed to come out._

_Please read and review, thank you!_

Parades are a Form of Art – Yeah Right

Do you want to know what I hate? No? You don't? Well, I'll tell you anyway. I hate crowds. Hate 'em. You should know that by now though shouldn't you? As long as you're up to date, which you _should_ be since you're smart and all, right?

So then why is it that everywhere the kids want to go, it involves crowds. Like parades, for instance, where we were getting ready to go.

_Parades._

I shivered just thinking about it.

Loud noises.

People. _A lot_ of people.

Cars that spit out candy that could also be defined as weapons to the younger kids (or dogs) that are pelted by them.

Not to mention the Fuzz, who walk around eating doughnuts acting as if they rule the place because they have a badge.

Everything I hate spun up into one little word. _Parade. _

Even though I really do have nothing against candy, just everything else.

I glanced over at Fang while packing food and First-Aid supplies into a bag; he was pulling gum out of Total's fur.

"I curse who ever invented the stuff." Total growled quietly, his furry little body moving every time Fang tugged.

If you want to know how the whole gum thing happened, I'll tell you.

First, I _told_ Angel to get that stupid Scream mask off of her face so she wouldn't run into anything. Of course, did she listen? No. She paraded around the small house we were using for our current hide-out and roared threatening lines like "I will suck your soul from your breast!" I have no idea where Angel got that one. I have to start watching what she sees on the Telly.

The part that irks me is the huge eyes. You know the huge gaping black holes of eyes on Scream masks? Yeah, what are they for? Because they are definitely _not _used for actual eyes. I know this because if they were, then Angel would have seen Iggy standing over the couch where Total was sitting listening to the T.V.

But she didn't. So she ran into the living room, blind behind the mask, and BAM! right into Iggy, who then opened his mouth in shock; therefore dropping the Super Bubble gum from his mouth.

And you can guess where it landed.

Right. All one sticky, gooey, disgusting mess that _Fang _had to clean up. I laughed at that.

"You doing all right there?" I asked, zipping the pack.

Fang took a moment from his de-gumming to glare at me before returning to his work.

I shrugged, "Fine. Don't talk." It wasn't a surprise, really. Fang was more the strong, act-cool, silent type.

"Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy get your butts out here if you want to go!" I yelled, wondering where the heck they were since this was their idea anywhere.

"Hold on!" Nudge yelled from the back bedroom. Then I heard quick whispering going on and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys! The parade's starting in – uh –" I turned to Fang, "What time is it?" I asked in a quieter voice.

"10:49." He answered immediately, poking his tongue out as he pulled off a piece of gum.

"-in 11 minutes!" I called back to them.

"Okay, we're ready." I heard the Gasman whisper and then the door was opened.

"No. No, no, NO!" I said shaking my head, frowning at Angel who appeared behind the others.

They had dressed her up in a pink frilly tutu (God knows where she got it) and painted her face rainbow colors. To top it off she was wearing black boots that looked like they were more suitable for…er…ladies of the night.

Nudge looked crestfallen, "Why not?" She whined.

I sighed, staring at Angel who looked up at me with pleading eyes.

Oh God, was she giving me…_Bambi eyes_?

"Pwease, Max. I'll be good. If we have to run real fast I'll just take off the shoes." Angel said in her sweet little voice.

"You wouldn't have the _time_ to take off your boots if we were running." I muttered, then turned to Nudge.

"Have you been teaching her Bambi eyes?"

Nudge blushed, and circled her shoe on the carpet. _Great_.

Gazzy walked past us, shrugging, deciding he didn't really care and watched Fang and Total.

Iggy appeared from the bathroom a few moments later, almost bumping into me. He had spiked his hair and put on…_eyeliner?_

"Uh, hey…Iggy…uh, what's up with the eyeliner?" I asked, trying to be careful. I didn't want to hurt the blind guy's feelings.

Iggy raised an eyebrow, "Eyeliner?"

I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see that so I said, "I'm nodding. Yes, Iggy, you have eyeliner all over your eye."

"Uh oh." Fang murmured and Iggy whirled around, as did I.

"I'm going to kill you!" Iggy yelled, chasing after Fang who looked up, his expression confused, then when he saw a furious blind man chasing after him he stepped forward and grabbed him – to keep him from getting hurt.

"No fighting!" I yelled, pulling Gazzy away from the brawling boys. Well, actually, Iggy was the one trying to fight; Fang was trying to stop him.

Gazzy was laughing his head off and I then that's when I realized that it had probably actually been _him_ who drew the eyeliner, but just imitated Fang's voice.

"Gaz!" I yelled to which he snickered.

Nudge and Angel stood back watching with distaste and Total leaped down from the table and into Angel's arms. The gum was mostly gone, but there was still a little patch.

I groaned, "Let's get going. The idiots can catch up if they want to."

The others nodded and swiftly walked out the door; me last.

"Guys?" They were still trying to calm down so I left them and headed after the others.

They were already out the door and talking about what food they wanted.

"I'm going to get a funnel cake!" Nudge yelled and Angel licked her lips approvingly.

"I want to get a giant pickle!" Gazzy said and we all gave him horrified looks, including Total.

"Uh, maybe that's not the best for you, Gasman." I said.

I mean, how do you think he got his name?

I heard the door shut and I turned to see Fang and Iggy walk out; Iggy looked mad, but his eyeliner was gone, and Fang simply looked…like himself.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." I said, spreading out my wings, wondering if we could make it to town in 5 minutes.

Everyone followed my lead and we leaped up into the sky, soaring towards the crowd.

_A/N: I was going to make it longer, but decided to put that in the second chapter. _

_Please review!_


End file.
